1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for holding an ancillary device at right angles to a theoretical rotation axis, in particular a movable tool holder, for turning a brake disc present on a vehicle, comprising a coupling section, which turns on a shaft around the rotation axis, or can be fastened to a hub present on that shaft, securing devices for securing the ancillary device, and devices for keeping the ancillary device at right angles.
When attaching the coupling section to a shaft, which turns around the theoretical rotation axis, or against a hub present on that shaft, it is possible that the coupling section wobbles when the shaft rotates. This can happen for various reasons. Firstly, the coupling section may not be at right angles to the shaft or attached parallel to the hub, for example due to contamination on the shaft or hub. The shaft can also wobble if its centre line does not coincide with the theoretical rotation axis, but cuts or crosses the rotation axis, so that the coupling section also wobbles. The hub may also not be present at right angles to the shaft so that it wobbles and as does the coupling section.
2. Prior Art
Such a device is generally known and is used for keeping a movable tool holder, which is used for turning a brake disc present on a vehicle, at right angles to an axis. It is generally known that brake discs of vehicles wobble after long usage even before the discs are worn (i.e. have become too thin). Brake discs are therefore turned if they wobble too much. To do this the turning tool must be placed at right angles to the rotation axis of the brake disc and be moved along the brake disc. It is also desirable to connect the tool holder to the hub, on which the brake disc is present, in order to turn the brake disc. If the connecting surface of the hub is not flat, for example due to corrosion of the hub, the coupling section and the tool holder connected to the coupling section will wobble when the hub rotates. In the known device the connection between the coupling section and the tool holder is such that the latter does not wobble, even if the coupling section should wobble. This known device is complex and it requires a relatively long time to adjust the tool holder so that it does not wobble.